Look Up
by human28
Summary: Alec shows Max what Christmas is truly all about. MA


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Post FN.

"Look Up"

"_In life, we are all in the gutter. Some of us just tend to look up at the stars."_

_Oscar Wilde_

Max struggled to block out the merry tunes that was emanating from outside her office. But her actions were futile. 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland' was now officially stuck in her head. And she _hated _that song. In fact, she hated almost everything about Christmas. The one time of the year when everyone was supposed to be happy. The sound of laughter simultaneously flooded the atmosphere.

Alright, so maybe she was the only person in the whole of Terminal City who was feeling rather grumpy about the 'joyous' season. And she wondered why, she was the only one was feeling rather grumpy about the joyous season. They were under siege for crying out loud. Hundreds of ordinaries wanted them dead. Not to mention White and his Cult loonies.

The volume of the music turned up a notch and she resisted the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. That would have been very unfeminine. Something that Alec was fond of calling her, nowadays. Speaking of Alec, the dumbass was off putting up a gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of Command Center. And the worst part of that was, everyone was so keen on helping him out. They were even decorating it with recycled candy wrappers.

This wasn't the time to celebrate. They were in the middle of a war. Albeit it was on pause, but hey, still a war. They should be making plans, pulling heists, providing the members of 'Freak Nation' with the supplies that they badly needed. Like food, medicines, blankets, and water. _Not _Christmas trees.

A loud knock interrupted her rambling thoughts. "Come in," she said tightly, trying to put on a neutral expression.

Alec strolled in, a grin on that handsome face of his. Wait – where the hell did _that _come from? Handsome? Yeah, right. Her dog was cuter than him. IF she had a dog. "What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She hated the way he was looking at her – as if he knew something that _she _didn't.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the Christmas caroling," he said with a smooth shrug. "They're off at the Command Center singing some pretty decent tunes, and it sounds like a lot of fun."

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "I have _work _to do."

"Come on Maxie," he pleaded. "It's the day before Christmas. We need to practice for the big day tomorrow!"

And then he gave her that Look. The one with puppy dog eyes that seemed to work like a charm on practically every single living creature that walked the earth. Hell, it even worked on Mole. Unfortunately for him, it was _not _working. He pouted cutely. Well, maybe it was…

She sighed and stood up. "Fine. I need to take a break anyway." What the hell are you doing Max? she asked herself. Are you actually abandoning your office to go have _fun? _Are you _nuts_? She shook her head, trying to clear the surprising questions away, and allowed herself to be dragged by Alec into the Command Center.

They walked in together and she was amazed at the size of the tree. It's tip was touching the ceiling, and the colorful Christmas lights that adorned it flickered on and off in a dance of glee, illuminating the pile of gifts below in a kind of blissful radiance.

"How do you do that Alec?" she asked curiously. She looked him straight in the eye, watching the flecks of hazel glimmer interestedly against the pools of green. _They are so beautiful…_

His eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. "Do what?"

She looked away. "I don't know…be such a happy-go-lucky person. I mean, here you are celebrating Christmas as if all is well in the world. It's as if you don't even know that hundreds of people want you dead."

The smile had disappeared from his face, replaced by an inquisitive look that was rarely found on his features. "It's in the genes, I guess. Manticore must've put a lot of 'sociability' in my cocktail." He grinned.

She glanced around, watching as transgenics, X series and freaks alike, helped each other put up more decorations. They were singing, dancing, laughing, talking…sometimes, she wondered if she was the only one who didn't have 'sociability' in her cocktail. "I've never celebrated Christmas before," she said quietly, unaware of how much of her emotions she was revealing.

"Well, now is the time that you _will _celebrate Christmas," Alec said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze. She was surprised at the lack of the usual irritation she felt whenever he did that. Somehow, right now, it just felt comforting…and so right.

"This is, after all, my first Christmas as well." Alec said with a small smile. A distant look had gone over his expression, and she knew that he was thinking about his past December 25ths. "In fact, Max. If you hadn't noticed. This is _everyone's _first Christmas. Manticore didn't really believe in the occasion, so…"

For the first time that day, she smiled. Because she knew, that she wouldn't be spending this Christmas alone anymore. She would be spending it with he family. The people whom she truly belonged to.

A loud laugh boomed from behind the two X5s. They spun around to see a beaming Biggs holding a mistletoe above the two of them. "Max and Alec sitting in a tree…" he sang, acquiring the attention of every single transgenic in the Command Center. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" The crowd roared.

Alec had gone a bit pale, and he took a wary step backward, half-expecting Max to punch him in the face. Instead, she grinned impishly, pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. Long and hard.

Their audience hooted with appreciation.

Alec's jaw had dropped, and before he could close it a camera snapped a picture of his shell-shocked face. A fabulous remembrance of the day she, Max, realized what Christmas was truly all about.

A/N How'd ya like it? Please review!! Think of your review as your gift to me this Christmas!!! Luv ya! Mwah!!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL!!!!!


End file.
